Money Talks, Breyton Walks
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: DAN/BROOKE/PEYTON! Dan Scott's the Mayor of Tree Hill, so he has a lot of pull and a LOT of cash. Will he spend corruptly? You bethca. And what better way to do that than to replicate his favourite porn series, "Money Talks", with two slammin hotties?
1. 1: Here's The Deal

**Chapter One  
"Money Talks, Breyton Walks"**  
ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ  
_Pretty terrible title, huh? (Well, as of May 2__nd__ – I might change it later on, but right now it's "Money Talks, Breyton Walks") 'Money Talks' because that's the online "TV Series" the concept came from and follows, then Breyton (Brooke & Peyton) walk (or 'come to life').  
Summary: DAN/BROOKE/PEYTON! Dan Scott's the new Mayor of Tree Hill, so has a lot of pull and a LOT of cash (corruptly so, perhaps?) to spend. He's also a fan of that online show "Money Talks." What better way to have some mischievous fun then to replicate that?_  
**ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ**

Dan Scott sat in a limousine outside Tree Hill High School.

He sat in the rear seats of the fifteen-foot long limo, the tinted window halfway down with his eyes peering out as he held a glass of wine in his hand.

He had just been elected mayor a few short weeks ago. He had the most power – the biggest pull – of any one in the town. So he could make things happen.

His driver was parked in the bus lane, but none of the local school authorities were going to investigate. They knew it was the mayor's limo.

It was 3:00 and the school bells rang. Just thirty seconds later and a swarm of students came rushing through the front doors.

Dan scanned through the crowd. Who was he looking for? Nathan? Lucas? Haley, even?

"Hey," he called out from his luxurious seat. He'd got who he was hoping for. "Get in."

Everyone that knew Dan Scott knew that he was a creepy, manipulative man. Who he invited – or rather, demanded – into the limo knew that.

Dan opened the door he sat at and shuffled back to the other side of the chairs to let them in.

One body came through the doors. Then another.

"Hello Miss Davis... Miss Sawyer."

Brooke and Peyton reluctantly made their way in and on the seats. Brooke first, then Peyton.

"What do you want?" Peyton fired the question.

"Nothing," he said reassuringly. But both girls knew that was easily a lie. Anything Dan said with assurance could almost _never_ be trusted as that.

"Please, put your bags down," Dan said.

The girls gave each other a quick "Should we?" glance, before looking back at Dan sternly and complying. They didn't have to do what he said, but the sooner they done what he wanted, the sooner he'd let them be on their merry way.

"Mind if we take a drive, girls?"

"To _where_?" Brooke asked as she crossed her arms.

"Just into town. Drop by the café; Karen can make us a coffee," Dan told them with strange calm and truth. Well, that's how it seemed -- and nothing is as it seems with this man.

"Just town. Nowhere else," Peyton told him.

"Sure," Dan chuckled a bit. Both girls were so tense.

And so they should be. They've learnt never to trust this man, and now he wanted to take them into town? Why?

"Driver: drive," Dan ordered as he pushed the telecom button beside the door handle.

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other again as Dan chuckled again, rather menacingly.

The limo took off, pulled out of the lane and down the road.

"You know that park was for buses, right?" Brooke told Dan assertively.

"You know I'm the Mayor, right?" he answered back with a grin.

"So what do you really want, Dan? Still think Lucas torched your dealership?" Peyton said with a little grin of her own, and Brooke snickered.

That night still haunted Dan. Both girls could see the hurt and anger on the face the second Peyton mocked him with such loose words.

"What about you, Miss Sawyer... still motherless? Daddy still leave you home all year long?"

Peyton's smile turned into a scowl.

"And you," Dan nudged Brooke; "Mom and Dad still off on business trips fucking everyone and anyone just so they can pay the bills?"

"Ooh, tough guy," Brooke said with a roll of her eyes. "At least everyone I know doesn't hate me, asshole."

Amidst the exchange of blunt words, Dan still found the humor in it all. Mostly because of what this whole limo invite was to do.

"You're probably right, there," he shrugged. "At least I've got cash."

Dan pulled some greenback from his pocket and flicked through it.

"You like money, don't you, Brooke?" Dan changed to first-name basis as his left hand crept over and onto Brooke's legs.

"Don't touch me!" Brooke shrieked as he groped her thighs.

"This is a lot of money," Dan said. This was his manipulative side coming in -- both girls knew it right there and then. "Could all be yours."

Brooke and Peyton gave each other another look. This time a more concerned one.

"You're giving it to us?" Peyton asked with a sense of shock.

"Sorta," Dan said after some hesitation of "um-ing" and "ah-ing."

"Well what then?"

"I just want you girls to do a couple things for me."

They didn't like the sound of that. _Do a couple things for me_? This was Dan Scott they're talking about; the twisted, delusional man, whose sole purpose seems to be to have every single person he ever meets trash-talk him five minutes later.

"What kind of _things_?" Brooke asked. It was an obvious question -- one that couldn't be avoided.

"It's kind of like.... semi-modelling."

"For _who_?"

Dan said nothing. He didn't have to reply with words, the smirk on his face said it all.

"No way!" Brooke shrieked again. "We're not modelling for _you_, you old creep," she backed away from him a bit on the seat.

"Have you girls seen _Money Talks_?"

Brooke and Peyton shook their heads "no."

"Well, all you have to do is model for a minute, and I'll give you cash."

"We're not modelling for y--"

"How much cash?" Brooke cut Peyton off. She regretted asking that question straight after as her throat gulped.

"Well, since you and Haley are in that apartment by yourselves and she only has that tutoring job, how about..."

Dan filed through the money in his hand. The bundle was thick -- at least an inch.

"$2000 to get started," Dan took that amount out from the bundle. "A thousand each."

Brooke bit down on her lip and looked over to Peyton, who seemed just as nervous and unsure.

"What d'you think?" Brooke whispered.

They could see it in each other's eyes. They could see what the other was thinking.... How their minds were reacting to the offer.

A grand each could really do them the world of good. Peyton didn't have many bills or anything, but a thousand in the bank would always help for after-school life, like college or something. And Brooke, well she had rent she owed Haley, and could always do with more tops, dresses and shoes.

"What would we be modelling?" Peyton asked, staying professional and level-headed.

"Maybe take your tops off.... and your jeans."

"Nuh-uh," Brooke rejected it.

"An extra five hundred each," Dan raised the offer. "Not the whole way, just down to your bra and panties."

Brooke gulped hard. Fifteen hundred dollars. It'd be the easiest, quickest money she ever made. When her parents were high-flying with money she wouldn't even see this much in her account.

"Make it two thousand," Peyton said; butterflies now fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

Brooke gave a nod to show she supported that. $2000, that was the price.

"Okay, two thousand," Dan said, happily obliging.

Both girls looked to one another. This was far from happy times, but two grand was a lot of cash. And only Dan would see this. No matter how much each girl despised him, he wasn't an ugly man, and this whole thing would probably be over before they knew it.

Peyton raised her arm and took her top off, layering it over her bag.

Brooke done the same, then moved to her jeans as Peyton did, while Dan shuffled through the money again.

"Here," he set aside two lots of notes totalling $2000. Brooke froze with her jeans around her knees and sat up to scan through the money he laid out.

There was no way she wasn't going to check if it was all real and not paper or something in the middle of the 100s and 50s.

There wasn't. Brooke may have been barely passing math, but she knew how to count money, and quick. She gave a quick glance to the lot still in Dan's hand. Not even half of it had gone. He was _loaded_.

Peyton shifted uncomfortably as she sat there in her matching black bra and panties, feeling Dan's eyes look over her.

Brooke now pulled her jeans down and off, crossing her legs and folding her arms across so her hands covered the cleavage only her bra concealed.

"No hiding, Miss Davis."

"That wasn't part of the deal."

Brooke was right: it wasn't. But for $2000, Dan was going to get what he wanted.

"Just uncover yourself and you'll be two grand richer today."

"Just show him what he wants, Brooke," Peyton told her softly as she felt quite ashamed.

They were showing their bodies off for money. A year ago, Brooke would flash herself at every party she possibly could just so the guys would have an image to jerk off to til the next time they saw her, but she was a changed girl now. Brooke Davis had integrity.

Brooke uncrossed her legs and let her arms flop to the side.

"Mmm," Dan smirked as his eyes scattered from perfect body to perfect body.

"Wanna get a bit more comfortable.... five hundred a piece."

"What are we talkin' about?" Peyton asked, a bit flustered with the whole 'half-naked-in-front-of-the-creepy-Mayor' situation, but she still maintained some attitude in her voice.

"Maybe play with yourselves a bit. Just rubbing through the material... nothing more."

Brooke nodded once to Peyton. They would do that.

Immediately, Peyton cupped her bra and breasts. Brooke, on the other hand, went straight to her underwear.

"I'll count the cash later," Dan said gobsmacked as his eyes glued onto what each girl was doing with their hands.

"Show me that camel toe," he groaned a little at Brooke stroked both fingers down the centre of her panties.

From there, his eyes darted back to Peyton and her squished cleavage. But still this wasn't enough for Dan. No way. Things hadn't even started as far as he was concerned.

"What would it take to get you two lovely women naked?" Dan tried some sweet-talk.

It failed, of course. This man was rotten to the core.

He expected some sort of conversation between the pair. This was a big next step, to get completely nude.

"How much you got?" Peyton asked after not a word of communication with Brooke.

"That's irrelevant," Dan said with a chuckle.

"Bullshit, it's not. You've got thousands there," Brooke looked him bitterly in the eyes. "Give us five thousand each and we'll do it."

"No... way..." Dan answered slowly. "That's a bit _too_ steep."

"Four thousand."

"Nope."

"One thousand," Peyton chimed in, and it got an immediate reaction from Dan.... a smile.

"What?! No!" Brooke shrieked. Five hundred dollars each?! That's way too low – especially for how much this bastard had.

"Two thousand _each_... final offer," Brooke told him. Peyton may have been willing to do it for a grand, but Brooke knew they could get more than that.

Dan looked at her assertively, and Brooke expected another refusal.

"Okay," he accepted with a chuckle. "_If_ you two play around with each other, too."

The girls eyed off one another. Every moment of uncertainty, they looked to each other for some sort of answer.

"That'd be seven _thousand_ dollars between you," Dan made the offer sound all the more delicious.

"Alright," Brooke said with a hazy shrug.

"Strip one another down," Dan set the orders immediately.

Neither girl refused. They just had to do what Dan wanted and they'd leave much, _much_ richer.

Peyton swivelled her back around and let Brooke unclip her bra. This wasn't out of the norm so far. Best friends are almost always this close, and both girls had seen the other's boobs tons of times.

Peyton let her bra drop to her lap, and then unclipped Brooke's and slowly slid it off the side of her body and giving both bras a soft landing on her bag.

"You girls are getting me hard over here," Dan chimed in with an unnecessary statement.

But no matter how 'unnecessary' it was, neither girl was going to dismiss it or shy away from what seemed to be a spectacle invitation. Both their eyes darted to Dan's crotch just as quick and eagerly as the other's.

"Carry on," Dan ordered, shooing them with hand gestures as he grew a satisfied smirk. If things turned out like he thought they would, these two straight girls would tire of one another's own touch and beg to flop out his dick. Only time would tell, though.

Brooke and Peyton brushed and intertwined arms as they reached over one another (obliging to the 'strip one another' demand) and drew the other's panties down around their ankles and off onto the car floor.

Peyton shuffled sideways, her back against the door, as she raised her legs in the air one by one, before resting them on Brooke's lap.

Dan groaned a hint in his throat and his face scrunched somewhat from pure content.

"Yeah?" Peyton whispered with a little tang in her voice, strangely pleased herself that this was pleasing their spectator.

"Miss Davis... if you may," Dan looked at Brooke and then down to Peyton's pussy.

Part of the deal was to feel one another, too. He wanted Brooke to actually touch Peyton down there.

Best friends might talk about sex, feel and talk-up each other's breasts, or even masturbate together, as Brooke and Peyton had done once or twice, but to touch the other? That wasn't really part of being a BFF.

"I don't even touch _myself_ there anymore," Brooke looked over to Dan, speaking weakly.

"Right... and my family _loves_ me," Dan said sarcastically with a roll of the eyes.

As if someone as horny and self-confident as Brooke Davis wouldn't dig those flawless fingers into her flawless pussy.

But the look in Brooke's eyes didn't lie. She actually looked _genuinely_ scared. Dan thought about how she didn't have trouble rubbing herself through the panties before.

"Miss Sawyer: You might have to explain the rules to your friend, here."

"Come on, Brooke," Peyton grabbed Brooke by the wrist. "Just don't think about it, okay."

But touching a girl down there wasn't something you could just imagine away.

"I'm not a lesbian," Brooke said with a croak in her voice. "I'm not.... I'm not," she shook her head as tears swelled up.

"Hey, I know... I know... okay?"

"I'm not... I'm not..." Brooke repeated as a tear streamed down her cheek.

This was an emotional thing for her. And deep inside, Brooke knew why.

"Okay, sweetie... This doesn't mean anything... you hear me?" Peyton wanted Brooke to know it meant nothing.

She held Brooke's wrist in her hand for a good thirty seconds as Brooke hung her head down and tears softly fell onto the leather seats.

"Make it quick, girls," Dan pushed for them to move along.

Who would have thought Brooke Davis would break down like this? Maybe it was just Dan's twisted mind, but he thought these girls would have been all giddy as they tasted every inch of the other's yummy bodies by now.

"I think that's enough," Peyton told Dan. Brooke wasn't ready for this. She didn't want to do this, and Peyton felt bad that she'd pushed her into it by showing an obvious lack of hesitation over Dan's more recent offers.

"Can you just give us the money and drop us of--"

Brooke lunged her hand _and_ head to Peyton's cunt, cutting the blonde off for a second time today.

Her fountain of tears ceased immediately as her mouth suckled over the surface of the pussy beneath her.

Peyton's head thrashed back hard against the car window as Brooke dug what felt like all five fingers into her. She groaned hard as she felt the full force jam deep inside herself.

Maybe it was just the utter unexpectedness and pleasant surprise, maybe it was the finesse tingles of fingers connecting inside her, but something made it the most sensational feeling Peyton could ever recall experiencing.

Forget all those times with Nathan, and no matter how much of an emotional connection she and Jake had when he fucked in as many positions as they could fit in that time on Keith's gone-wrong wedding day, this was the most awesomely breathtaking moment of her sex life.

Peyton felt Brooke's tongue bump over her pussy lips, then dip inside and tickle her clit, then dart in and out in the most harmonious rhythm imaginable, and it was all too much.

She clamped the palms of her hands down hard on Brooke's head and through her hair as she felt herself come to the brink of orgasm before she could even think it.

"I'm gonna come, Brooke," she moaned breathlessly.

Unrelenting, Brooke asserted everything double-speed. She wanted an eruption. Brooke was a dirty girl, and Peyton's cum shower would only make her dirtier.

Dan let out a loud chuckle and "Yeeaaaaaah!" yell.

Brooke and Peyton in the limo: accomplished. Brooke and Peyton stripped down to their bare skin: accomplished. Brooke and Peyton giving and receiving oral together: accomplished.

The pace that this had all escalated made his dick stand all the more tall. Just like Peyton felt a climax coming on before she even knew it, Dan too felt his dick about to fire.

He yanked his mayoral pants down (having not even fitted on a belt or doing up his zip -- a clothing choice he'd made before leaving for the drive out to pick them up; for the sheer reason of being prepared for the situation to be like this) and stroked away as he felt the build-up coming.

"Oooooh-ahhhwww... mm-hmmph!" Peyton moaned and groaned in ecstasy as the climax came seconds away. "BROOOOooooooOOKKKKE!"

Brooke backed out from inside Peyton, opening her mouth for all the sweet cum to squirt into it.

Brooke couldn't stop from chuckling wide-mouthed as shot after shot lathered her tongue and gums.

"Okay, maybe I _do_ like girls," Brooke giggled as watched Peyton's ease off from its extreme pleasure.

"_Maybe_," Peyton giggled, with her cheeks as red as a tomato. "Oh my God, B Davis... that was so quick," she panted breathlessly.

"And to think I promised myself I wouldn't do that anymore," Brooke shook her head playfully as she licked the outer regions of her lips for any misdirected cum. "I'm like those oral clowns at the show," she giggled some more.

True... she was. The one where you take the toy water gun and fire at the moving clown's open mouth. Only difference was that dick-shaped pistol was an uber-cute pussy, and the clown head was the sexiest women to walk the face of the earth.

"Promised yourself you wouldn't do _what_?" Peyton asked, catching her breath and wanting Brooke on her again.

"Be with another girl."

You could have knocked Peyton over with a feather before that, and now it was double-fold. Brooke had been holding that little secret out on her.

"Miss Davis," Dan grunted.

"Oh my God," Peyton snickered as Dan stood up, head bent over against the rooftop, with his dick in-hand. "That's _huge_."

Thrashing her head around to Dan, the dick practically slapping her in the face shot load after load of thick gooey cum.

Brooke giggled some more as it fired and splashed all over her pretty facial features.

"That's a big'un," Peyton laughed.

Brooke swiped the cum off with her fingers, popping it onto her awaiting tongue and moaning with grace and gratitude.

"He may be an asshole, but at his cum tastes great," Peyton amiably mimicked Brooke's raspy voice. "Here," she sat up next to Brooke, grasping her hips tenderly.

She licked and slurped each stringy deposit Dan left there. It was nice to taste a man's cum again, but to be sitting there groping and licking the face of her naked best friend was what got her heart beating.

"Well that got a bit out of hand," Dan chuckled as the atmosphere died down and all Peyton was licking was Brooke's saliva-wet skin. "How much would a quick tug cost me?"

Both girls pounced forward eagerly -- their hands wrapped around his now-limp dick, and their big eyes looking up at him.

"Free of charge," Brooke smirked. "How much for a suck?" she stroked him with diligence, smiling cheekily.

"We should be paying you, ya big _dinosaur_," Peyton joked all giddily, coining the nickname from... _its_ size.

"No need... just make some noise for me, girls. Money may talk, but all I want to hear is you two lovely ladies," Dan ran each through hand through each girl's hair.

Brooke and Peyton gave one last look to one another before coming together for a warm, tongue-wrestling french kiss, then chugging down on Dan's... "fortune."

**End of Chapter One :)**


	2. 2: For Love, Not Money

**Money Talks, Breyton Walks – Chapter 2  
Date Written: 17-18 September**

"Does that feel good, Mr Mayor?" asked Brooke's distinctly raspy voice.  
"You know it does," Dan answered, groaning in the middle of this sex act. Brooke was down on her knees doing all sorts of things to Dan's junk. She was alternately slurping and deep-throating his cock, as well as playing with his balls and occasionally popping them in her mouth.  
"I think you should cum. I want your cum in me."  
"_In_ you?"  
"Mm-hm. Down my throat."  
"Well, I'm sure we could see to that. Here," Dan got his feet - off of his mayoral chair (that's right, they were doing this in his government office!) - and put his hands around the back of Brooke's head. "_Do not_ stop. Okay, Miss Davis? Under no circumstances can you stop, until I say so." Her mouth wrapped around Dan's dick, the brunette nodded her head 'yes'. With that, Dan thrust his hips forward and pulled Brooke in at the same time. The result was his cock meeting the very farthest back of Brooke's throat possible. But Brooke took it like a trooper. She barely even gagged, and she owed that to her abundance of dick taken in the past. Again, Dan thrust forward momentarily and slammed his dick deep down the girl's throat. "Good, good." He liked what he saw from Brooke: no resistance. He could cum in no time from doing this to Brooke. So with that, he broke into a rapid-fire assault and fucked the bejesus out of Brooke's mouth. "Ahhh, that's it. Take it like a slut, Miss Davis. OHHH, YEEEEAAAAAAAHH." The heavy sounds of contact of dick-on-throat suddenly came to an end as Dan groaned through gritted teeth. Brooke threw her head back and Dan's ball sack rested on her chin as he pumped his jizz down her throat. He shot a good half a dozen strings inside her, his heart pounding and eyes fixated on the gorgeous face below him. Brooke's open mouth was incredible and she was taking his load like a true nymphomaniac.

Dan drew his dick out of free of Brooke's mouth and began stroking it. He had every intention of fucking her, even if his dick was tired.  
"Have I ever told you how much I love semen?" The petite hottie licked her lips, relishing the taste of Dan's spunk. "I know we don't talk much, but I'm a total ho, so I'm guessing I've told you that before."  
"Only every time we see one another, Miss Davis."  
"See! I'm a total slut." And with that, Brooke turned around for the man and poked her ass up to him. She knew when a man wanted to screw her, they didn't even have to say it. Without any further words, Dan got down on his knees and shuffled up to Brooke so his thighs rubbed hers. He slapped his manhood on her firm butt cheeks before carefully guiding it to her pretty little ass hole. "Mm. I love anal." Brooke approved and that's all Dan needed. His cock lubed with the young girl's saliva, the mayor of Tree Hill poked the head of his dick in her tight hole and the rest of his cock followed. The opening may have been tight, but once inside, there wasn't much pressure on Dan's dick at all. He should have guessed that even Brooke's ass would be loose given her whorish ways.  
"You really are a slut."  
"Thank you," she smiled and even blushed. Nobody loved being called a slut in the bedroom (and office, as it was in this case) more than Brooke Davis.

Dan put his hands firmly on Brooke's ass and started violently pumping away.  
"Oh, SHIT!" Instantly, this was up there with the best sex wither had ever had. Brooke was the hottest piece of ass Dan had ever snagged, and Dan's dick was the biggest one Brooke had ever had in her backdoor.  
"Fuck me! Fuck me, Mayor Scott!" Brooke knew how much Dan enjoyed her calling him that "You _sexy_ mayor! You _corrupt_ mayor! Fuck me in your office!" She shouted it for all outside to hear, which neither she nor Dan gave a crap about. "OOHHHHHH, YEEESSSSSSS! FUCK MY ASS HAAAAARD, MR MAYOR!" If there was one thing to remember Brooke Davis by, it's that she likes her sex and she likes it dirty.  
"AUURGHHH!" Dan wailed, immediately slowing down.  
"No! Keep going! KEEP GOING!" Brooke wanted to come and she was so close, but Dan held the keys, so to speak. He pumped a couple strings of ejaculate deep inside the brunette's ass and popped his dick free.  
"You're a _fucking idiot_," Brooke's body language was as bad as her words. Dan was already putting his pants and belt on.  
"You want to come? Do it yourself."  
"It takes a bit for me to come. I'm not some premature freak."  
"Ouch," Dan didn't bother taking offence. Besides, he liked the feisty side of Brooke. Without another thought, Dan pinned the brunette on his desk. Pens and papers scattered the floor as Brooke was pushed up to the desk's very edge. Dan then spread her cunt with one hand and let the fingers on his other do the talking. Shoving one finger up the girl's pussy and another up her ass, Dan was about to show just how well the government can screw you – literally. Brooke's body was already so sensitive, and now the mayor was coming in full guns blazing, fingering both her holes in an effort to satisfy her natural desire to climax.

"Oh, my God. Ohmygod, I'm coming."  
"You're coming, _who_?"  
"Mayor Scott."  
"That's right," Dan put his fingers into overdrive, and with his left hand, made a meal of Brooke's clit now, too.  
"FUCK!" Brooke was right on the cusp of orgasm, but things were going to get ugly. Dan yanked out his fingers, robbing her of what she so desperately wanted. Too horny to be pissed at him, Brooke shoved her own sexy little fingers in herself, and rubbed her cunt with an open hand, for barely two seconds before her climax kicked in. Her body jerked and her legs shook as euphoria washed over. "Fuck," she sighed. "You bastard," she addressed Dan with a smirk.  
"Now get out."  
"Wow, you bastard." Without so much as a goodbye—and any clothes—Brooke walked out of Dan's office and gave the middle-aged, attractive receptionist lady a wink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Peyton Sawyer walked through the mayor's door.  
"Take your pants off," she instructed Dan with dazzling authority.  
"Whatever you say, Miss Sawyer." A sly smirk appeared on the older man's face, loving the blonde's whorish tendencies and only too eager to fulfil her desires.  
"Call me Mistress Peyton."  
"Sounds... dominant," Dan couldn't keep that smart alec look off his face.  
"It is. Now jerk off for me." The mayor paused for a beat, his pants around his ankles.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Stroke your dick while looking at me," Peyton explained it simply. "Slave..." A man with more dignity and self-respect may have objected to such a request, but Dan Scott was just one horny motherfucker. And when the offer to masturbate for an extremely sexy blonde's dominatrix desires presents itself, _you take it_. So Dan got stroking and Peyton got cockteasin'! She knelt down before him – her face at eye-level with his manhood and only a foot from it. "Cum on me, you old perv. I want your load all over my face and tits," she popped her shirt down to expose her rack. "I'll give you thirty seconds to cum or that 'Mayor Dan Scott' sign is going straight up your ass." Getting off in under a minute was normally mission impossible, but luckily for Dan, he had a total whore in Peyton looking up at him, and her eyes had a full-blown case of _'I'M A SLUT'_ in them. To everyone's surprise, the mayor came in time. In fact, he was pulling his dick so vigorously and intently that it took barely ten seconds from the point Peyton put a shot-clock on him. The blonde opened her mouth unprecedentedly wide as Dan's jizz made a mess of her pretty make-up and sorely underappreciated breasts. As the mayor groaned, breathed, and sighed heavily in recovery, Peyton collected all the spunk on her fingers and devoured it like the no-limits sex freak she is.

"I'm wet, Mr Mayor," Peyton laid on her back and spread her scrawny, delectable legs wide for the luck son-of-a-bitch before her. Dan practically buckled at the knees as he dropped to the floor and began ferociously eating out the young blonde. And this basically summed up their relationship. Dan was Peyton's little lap dog, and although he made the first move on her and Brooke in that limo by flinging cash around, _he was her bitch now_. "That's enough," Peyton shoved the mayor's head away, deeming that his sucking and licking was poor. "Brooke will get me off." The blonde got to her feet hiked up her panties and jeans, and made her way out of Dan's pussy-musk office. Scrambling over to his desk, he pulled up Facebook on his computer, got onto Peyton's (whom he had officially befriended) profile, and jacked off to the blonde's photos with the picture of her cunt still fresh on his mind and the taste of it filling his mouth.

There was absolutely no doubting that the decision to hook up with best friends Peyton and Brooke was the best Dan had made not only since being in office, but ever, in his entire life. These two highschoolers were absolutely filthy and just what the Mayor ordered...

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


End file.
